Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, mobile computing devices, and non-mobile computing devices. Semiconductor memory may comprise non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory allows information to be stored and retained even when the non-volatile memory is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery). Examples of non-volatile memory include flash memory (e.g., NAND-type and NOR-type flash memory) and Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM).
A data storage device may include semiconductor memory that is formed on multiple dies, for example, multiple NAND flash memory dies. Two or more dies may be connected by a memory bus to control and/or interface circuits. Multiple busses, each connected to multiple dies may be used to form large storage devices, e.g. a solid-state drive (SSD).
A data storage device may include one or more control circuits that facilitate operation of semiconductor memory and interfacing with host devices. For example, a data storage device may include a memory controller that executes code (e.g. firmware) to carry out operations directed to a non-volatile memory (e.g. access operations such as read and write operations). Control circuits may include interface circuits that facilitate efficient use of memory busses and memory dies in a multi-die arrangement.